User talk:KhanWiz/Archive 10
Hey! I'm finally back. Sorry it took so long. The interent company we used kept mucking us around. But I'm finally back. But I've seen alot of new things, So I'm kind of confused, whats been happening? Admin // Bureaucrat // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 05:56, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : SonOfHalliwell is a permanent Manager. Bureaucrats are now called Managers. I am Executive Manager. You are now Co-Executive Manager. Sanebeckam and Butterfly the rabbit is back. The New Wikia Lay out. My new signature. "Userboxes" are now here. And new templates have been created. I am so glad you are back. I have to change the templates now. Really glad your back. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 08:04, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Ah I see. In my opinon, the old layout was alot better. I don't know if its only me, but on my computer it looks all squashed together and things look bigger then usual. Admin // Bureaucrat // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 09:09, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : We did not change it. Wikia Staff. Me and SOH tried really hard to make it look good. Trust us you get you used it. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 15:32, November 11, 2010 (UTC) What has happened to the wikia look? --Allyxx 19:12, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : Wikia Staff changed it an we made it far better. Like it or not, we cannot do nothing about it. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 19:50, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Khan, I did not notice that some unregistered user do that to my user page, and I want to give you a really big thank you for reverting that edit, its really hard to handle that kind of insult (and I don't know why *sarcasm* I think that person was one of my classmates). Thank you again =) --'Dyego Simpson 20:18, November 11, 2010 (UTC)' : Yeah I used to get called Gay when I was young. It did not bother me much because I'm not a homophobe. I have a phobia of homophobes. Lol. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 20:27, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Will do. :) And I have to ask you a questions. Who's doing the whole Quote of the Month, Video of the month thing for November? Admin // Bureaucrat // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 23:41, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ? uh why are you the head manager and the other 2 are the co-executive? i mean shouldn't you all be equal? =s : I am head because I got more votes in the election (now closed). Only HalliwellsAttic is Co-Executive Manager. I have also been on here longer but that does not have anything to do with it. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 09:59, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Ah, Sorry more questions and stuff, haven't quite yet caught up. 1. What happened to having a picture from every episode for the girl's appearance? Alot of them have been shorten. 2. I think there's way to much stuff on the Main Page. >.< I gotta say I liked the main page TheBook made awhile ago and the new one kind of looks like another charmed wiki here 3. Where are the new user boxes? 4. If it's alright with you can I do next months Video of The Month, Quote Etc 5. Who Run's The Charmed Wiki facebook? 6. I really like the banner on the main page, the one that says The Charmed Wiki. Who made it? 7. Last one, When was TheBook (AKA GlenVP) now, allowed to be an Admin and stuff again? Sorry about all the questions, it's kind of my fault that I didn't come back sooner, I'm just trying to catch up :) Managers// Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 10:11, November 12, 2010 (UTC) : Answers: # I do not know what happened to the girls' appearances # TheBook did make a really nice one, but then he left and I do not know what he did with it. Yes it does look like that one. SonOfHalliwell did not realise that till too late. I like it. I dont think it has too much # Look on my user page, click edit and look at the codes like that where they are. # Yes you can do the Vidoes etc... # Glenn does the facebook, it is connected to his own account so only he can do it. # SonOfHalliwel made it. He used Photoshop. Sadly I do not have it :(. # Glenn was never demoted, he just stayed one. His power got shifted to his new account. He cannot be demoted anways. Hope that answered all your question. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 10:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC) In regards to the main page, I really don't think the Did Ya Know? and the Facts about the Cast should be their. And in regards to the video's and stuff. I'm going to start that today (like the voting) Due to the fact I start school this monday coming, and I might not be on as much as I would like to, it sucks I know and + it'll give people more time to vote. and i also have sound good videos for the nominations and stuff, and i thought i better put them down now incase i forget xD Managers// Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 10:59, November 12, 2010 (UTC) : Did Ya know? Is important to new users. The casts thing however is not. I will rid of it I think. Okay. I'll vote now. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 13:06, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't think being 17 means that you can't enjoy a good piece of literature! I am myself a freaky HP fan and I'm 20 years old! :P Anyway, nice to know that at least one other person on this Wiki is an HP freak! My friends usually call me the "Harry Potter Know-It-All"! Whenever they have a question pertaining to Harry Potter, they come to me! Also, I wanted to talk to you about introducing a Charmed Fan Site of the Month on the Main Page. There are loads of sites out there that are wonderfully done but alas, not many know about them. As you know, The Demon's Jumble is closing down soon while Charmed-Net has been dead for a while now. So why don't we recommend nice fan sites to our users and contributors before all of them are dead? I know of quite a few. Let me know what you think, HP freak! xD ChЯisHдlliwell 13:55, November 12, 2010 (UTC) : :D. There is already so much stuff on the main page. I am going to say yes BUT, ask SonOfHalliwell aswell considering he made the Main Page. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 15:36, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if its just the computer's I'm using but why arent the character infoboxes showing up? when I go to edit, the box information is present but when you view the page normally the box as well as the information is gone. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 00:55, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : Some Unregistered Contributor erased the syntax on the template. I was able to fix it on the Abraxas page if you look. What you are going to have to do is redo it. So basically copy it without copying and pasting it. Sorry. Stupid Unregisters. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 12:38, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Khan I want to what happened to the power lists on the demons I was getting information and making a list for the demons powers i.e. High Resistance, FireBalls etc.now half of the demons im coming across dont have the powrers listed i can give you an example the Triad page has a box listing all of there powers until recently all demons had this box but now its completely changed this is annoying as it is taking me longer to find out the demons powers. hope you can help Phenomenal99 01:55, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : My name is Khan and I am on it. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 12:38, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I made some Season Infoboxes for Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3. What do you think of them? I've already put them on the pages tho. xD Managers// Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 12:41, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : You should wait for my confirmation first. But never mind. They are very very very good. Don't stop there though. Keep going. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 12:52, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah sorry. You weren't on at the time, I thought of it, So I got straight onto it, incase I forgot it. x] My bad. And I also made a infobox for the Opening Credits, It doesn't have much info tho. It's here .. Managers// Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 12:59, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: Very good. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 19:53, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Does the technical difficulties include pictures not appearing? the pictures keep showing up as the blue question marks. Or is that just something to do with my computer? --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 16:23, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. You just have to wait a while for them to appear. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 19:53, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I was wondering - can you remove the picture on admin template? Because Rollback & Manager Templates doesn't have one. Happy editting! --[[User:OracleForever| Alexander ]][[User_talk:OracleForever|'Talk' ]] [[User:OracleForever/Sandbox|'Sandbox' ]] Blessed Be! 20:16, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : The Managers template has two images, look: --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 20:25, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Oohh, you're right. When I was seeing those, it didn't showed any pictures. Must be from technical problems. --[[User:OracleForever| Alexander ]][[User_talk:OracleForever|'Talk' ]] [[User:OracleForever/Sandbox|'Sandbox' ]] Blessed Be! 20:31, November 13, 2010 (UTC) PS:Look at my sand again! :) ::: If you are talking about the archive thing, wow! Can I have it? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 20:38, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Images on the wikia are not showing because of techy glitches. If you lookat my sig, not even that picture show. ::::Yep, the archive thingy. I made it for everyone on the wiki (not so big much, just changed the picture) & ofcourse you can have it :) --[[User:OracleForever| Alexander ]][[User_talk:OracleForever| Talk ]] [[User:OracleForever/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] Blessed Be! 20:49, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I changed it ever so slightly. If it has thumb in the image section it will have that "Added by OracleForever". So I removed it. It now looks like the above. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 20:56, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Yeah, it kinda annoyed me too >.>" And the Archive thingy, I always wanted to said you should put it to the center but it was my mistake for putting it right =/ [[User:OracleForever| Alexander ]][[User_talk:OracleForever| Talk ]] [[User:OracleForever/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] Blessed Be! 21:01, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Could the heading font be changed to the one used on the wiki. The "century gothic" looks a bit out of place. Nice work though. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 21:08, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : Ask Oracle as I never created it. :d. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 21:11, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : : ::It didn't even changed - just add name of message in Subject/Headline thingy. This is just a some sort of a new heading - it isn't used automatically. It's a template I created. [[User:OracleForever| Alexander ]][[User_talk:OracleForever| Talk ]] [[User:OracleForever/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] Blessed Be! 21:18, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright, I will. ::::: I changed it to Segoe Script. SonOfHalliwell. Go to your prefrences click on the custom Signature and type then just type --~~~~when talking. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 21:26, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I was just planning on doing that. Might I suggest that you and Oracle put your sigs in a template as well, it would get rid of the amount of coding. It reads easier when editing a talk page. --'—' [[User:SonOfHalliwell| Manager and Admin / Perry ' ]] Talk Category:Templates 21:29, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Segoe Script matches the wikia better. It also looks like Phoebe's handwriting. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ''']]Talk Sandbox 21:36, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I was trying but it won't accept :/ But nevermind. Oh and someone was messing with your talk page. Khan.--[[User:OracleForever| '''Alexander ]][[User_talk:OracleForever| Talk ]] [[User:OracleForever/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] Blessed Be! 21:55, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Somebody messing with my talk page? I haven't noticed it. --'—' [[User:SonOfHalliwell| Manager and Admin / Perry ' ]] Talk Category:Templates 22:00, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Yes I have just realised someone is messing with the archive template. B*****s. That is what I say. Kind find anything better to do can they. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 22:35, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi! i'm really sorry, i wanted to improve the article for the Source but i don't know how, i deleted all the pictures...can you say to me how to reverse this? thanks and sorry again!Chloefan03 21:39, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : You cant because you are not a rollback editor. I just reverted it back. All the images have returned. -- : [[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 21:44, : November 13, 2010 (UTC) : i'm sorry again and thank you!Chloefan03 21:48, November 13, 2010 (UTC) When you move a talk page to archive, will something left? I want to move my talk to Archive but I'm afraid to don't mess something up. 12:39, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : Don't literary move it. Just create an article called User talk:OracleForever/Archive 1. Cut all of the messages on your talk page, and paste it into your archived page. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 12:50, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Is your userpage like kind of squashed? I can't tell if it's just my computer or if it's part of the Wiki Layout Change. Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 13:41, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah that was part of the new look. You have to get used to it. Thats why I had change the size of my Talk Page Welcome Template. Look (^) above. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ''']]Talk Sandbox 13:43, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah, damn. I don't really like it in the moment, Cause I had my user page, set out perfectly and shiz like that. But I guess I got to get used to it eventually. >.< Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 13:47, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :: It '''did look nice but I don't see a difference now. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 13:49, November 14, 2010 (UTC) } Please see talk page of the Janor article and HalliwellManor. Then e-mail me. Thanks. --GlennVP 20:03, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yes please do look at the article and the history of the article as well. The way you fixed the article was great until SoH changed it. I like the info box you made but what SoH did to the article made it look sloppy, so I reverted it to the format it was with your edit, but then again SoH kept reverting it. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 20:07, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Were you talk to me or Glenn when you were talking about the article? -[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 20:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Warnings Why am I getting these warnings and not SoH? It's the same situation as before, the facts are not being looked at and the things SoH does are being given a blind eye. Paying attention to history of articles and the reverts of articles all prove my arguments are founded and truthful and SoH is the cause of various conflicts due to his behavior of changing things to how he sees fit. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 21:01, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : No you are changing things to your view. SonOfHalliwell is doing nothing wrong. You are abusing your reverting power. If you want to change grammar then edit it not revert. Only revert if needed. You are getting warnings full stop. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 21:03, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Is anyone's phrase from the Charmed merlin's beard! ''Cause i want to create a template with order of merlin :) -- 13:52, November 15, 2010 (UTC) : I dont undertand what you mean. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ]]Talk Sandbox 15:37, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Nevermind. It won't fit with the Wiki also. -- 16:08, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Isn't "Merlin's Beard" the thing that professor Slughorn from the Harry Potter series says? --'''— [[User:SonOfHalliwell| 'Manager and Admin / Perry ' ]] Talk Category:Templates 18:15, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Is it? o.O I don't know, I don't watch HP :/ I was just wondering because in episode We're Off to See the Wizard says something about him.. :/ 15:11, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Yes Slughorn and Hagrid and millions of others have said "Merlin's Beard" in the past. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 15:35, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Recently, I've been told that GlennVP had blocked HalliwellManorAkaDsc385. I honestly think that's way out of line. He was just stating his own opinion on here, which is aloud. He shouldn't be blocked because of that. That's the reason TheBook/GlennVP/SonOfHalliwell got run off this site before. For blocking people cause they were stating their own opinion. Now I know that you're good friends with Glenn. But I'm un-doing his block. He didn't deserve it and he's a great editor to this site and we really can't afford to lose him. Please email me at zacharyhalliwell@live.com if you have any more questions. Don't really back via this, as that I don't want everyone involved. Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 10:28, November 16, 2010 (UTC) What's up with the wiki? The bar above the editing box with all the picture, signature, gallery, etc icons doesn't appear when I edit articles. just the edit box appears. I can't add pictures, slideshows, galleries, etc. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 23:07, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind that last message, apparently its working now.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 23:36, November 17, 2010 (UTC) : It is another technical glitch. It happened to me. Everything disppears it is reaelly annoying. --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox -- I noticed the reason for edits don't appear in the activity anymore. You know how when you make an edit and then write the reason for the change in the summary, that doesn't appear anymore. Is that part of the new format or did someone just decide to remove that feature?--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 02:26, November 19, 2010 (UTC) : I am almost sure it is a technical glitch. We have so many now. Although Images are starting to appear. --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 07:56, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Counting off? Umm what's with the whole counter thing? I'm not really into it, because I was writing an essay about south asia in past 2 days, so i edited one or two times. 20:47, November 19, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry but what are you talking about. --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 21:13, November 19, 2010 (UTC)-- ::On your user page. The counter thingy? 12:04, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: Days done till the 25th England Time Zone. --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 18:42, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: Ooh, Christmas! :d 19:05, November 20, 2010 (UTC) PS: How do you remove "Added by ..." ? ::::: Yeah Christmas. :D --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 19:36, November 20, 2010 (UTC) I saw not that long ago that you messed up your user page, and you did the history thing I said. But when you checked the history, did you go to edit copy and paste the info then go back to your userpage now and paste it? If you get that. Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 09:43, November 21, 2010 (UTC) : I tried to copy and paste but you know when you click compare, both sides come up (What it was, what it is now) try and copy it and it copies both sides. Maybe you could try? --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 09:49, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, it's back. But you gotta change some stuff around on it, cause its basically what you had back like November 15th. Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 09:55, November 21, 2010 (UTC) : You are ama\ing HalliwellAttic. Do you like the new colour of the wikia? --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 09:57, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Khan. I just dropped in and noticed the new background. Is that permanent? Because it doesn't look very good to be honest, the pictures are very pixilized because of the size they are, and for some reason the text is harder to read also. 17:52, November 21, 2010 (UTC) : Only until the 1st. --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 17:54, November 21, 2010 (UTC)